


Chapter Two: Getting Morty A Binder

by mortysmithh



Series: Universe Z-465 [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fuck yeah RickMorty makeouts, Kissing, Leave critiques pls!!, M/M, Makeouts, Making Out, Sorry this chapter's a little rambly/long, Transgender Morty, Universe Z-465, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick makes good on his promise and gets Morty his first binder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two: Getting Morty A Binder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for moving their relationship along rather quickly, but this is an alternate universe so I'd like to think that they're a little more lax as far as the whole 'being related + ridiculous age difference' dealio??  
> Leave ratings please and my Tumblr's kinkykankri, so leave me prompts and ideas for new fics/series!!

Walking into the intergalactic clothing store, he can’t help but to gulp audibly enough that Rick glances down at him, brow tilted in a silent question. Morty shrinks a bit under the taller’s gaze, looking down at the ground and muttering something for a few moments before he’s pulled aside into some corner in-between two buildings where the other pedestrians won’t run into them.

“Hey, Mort- Morty, you want this, y-you- yoOOOu- you want a binder, right? If not, we can leave, I- this is all for you, I-I don’t wanna force you to go too fast, that’d make me even more of a shithead than I already- than I-I’ve already been to you, Morty,” Rick says, looking into Morty’s eyes with an intent furrow in his brow.

Morty just shakes his head, glancing briefly back down at the ground before smiling weakly up at Rick. “N-No, no, I-I-I- I really, _really_ appreciate th-this, what you’re- what you’re gonna- what you’re doing for me, I-I’m just- I’m nervous, I guess. I-It’s gonna be weird to not- n-not have to deal with seeing myself with- w-with- without boobs, you know? It’s- I-I’m probably gonna cry once I see m-my- myself,” he adds on with an embarrassed little laugh.

He just chuckles and rolls his eyes, leaning down to plant a quick peck on Morty’s forehead before straightening up and looping an arm around the shorter’s shoulders. “WeEEEL- welp, I promise you this much, I-I’m- I’m not gonna laugh at you, alright?” He pauses dramatically, looking thoughtful. “... _well_ , I won’t laugh too hard,” he says with a snort and a gentle squeeze of Morty’s shoulder. “On a-a- on a more serious note, though, you need to- need to tell me everything, alright? If it’s too tight, whether you can breathe- breathe or not, alright? Y-Y’know, shit like that. I can’t support my grandson if- i-if he’s dead from some too-tight or shitty binder, right?”

Morty giggles and nods, Rick leading him into a store that has two grinning transgender models in the front window display of it; one has on a half-binder and what seems to be a prosthetic penis held on by a special harness, while the other has shining waves of red hair cascading down her shoulders, lashes long and mounds of flesh-toned silicon on her chest.

Rick seems to recognize one of the employees, walking up to them and slapping them on what looks like their shoulder. "Zyshrk, good to seEE- see you again! Man, you're still working here?" The alien turns around, three stalk-mounted eyes blinking in surprise before their mouth(?) splits into what looks like a grimace. It seems to be a happy expression, however, because Rick laughs again, all grins as he takes Morty by the shoulder and brings the three of them into a messy hug.

"Goodness, Rick, you've certainly changed! Still one of the smoothest transitions I have ever seen," they say in a voice that's almost like a mix of every existing accent. To Morty's absolute shock and mild amusement, Rick blushes and chuckles embarrassedly, rubbing at the back of his head with one hand. "Aw, g-geez, Zyshrk, you're- you're makin' me look stupid in front of my grandson. He sees me as a goOOOd- as a god, you know," he says with a grin and a wink to Morty. Morty just giggles and shrugs, giving Rick a look that only the two of them know is him poking fun at how red Rick had gone at Zyshrk's compliment.

They chuckle and hold out a pseudopod, stretching out from their semi-translucent blob of a body as the grimace-smile widens. "Pleasure to meet you, Morty! I'm Zyshrk, I helped your grandpa out with getting his things in order. He was such an awkward little human, so don't worry about looking cool in front of him," they say with a slight burbling noise, which Morty realizes belatedly is their way of laughing. "Oh, I nearly forgot; what are your pronouns? Mine are they, them, and their's, for future reference."

Morty reaches out and gently shakes the slightly jiggling appendage, smiling at how the other hadn't just assumed his pronouns. "O-Oh, uh, nice to meet you too! I'm- well, you already know, but I'm Morty. Er, pronouns are...his, he, and him? Did I do that right?" He smiles awkwardly, bringing his hand back to rub at the upper part of his other arm and shrugging a bit. “I-I’m still new to this whole, uh, thing, y’know? I-I mean, I only recently told Rick about, er, y-y’know, this- the whole thing about me being trans.”

Zyshrk eases up their grimace-smile, the expression now oddly comforting as they reach further out to gently pat Morty on the shoulder. “Well, Morty, we all start somewhere, like I said. And listen, if Rick ever tries to give you a hard time…” They lean in, beak-like lips whispering something that only the two of them know. Rick just tilts his brow, seeming uninterested but desperately hoping that it isn’t what he thinks it is.

‘ _They never have let that incident go, but they wouldn’t-_ ’ His train of thought’s cut off by a rather loud, squeaky snort of laughter that bursts out of Morty, apparently catching him and everyone within a seven foot radius by surprise. “Th-That’s-” He giggles again, Zyshrk looking immensely pleased with themselves and Morty absolutely losing his shit. After a few minutes of senseless stammering and being nearly bent over in half from laughing so hard, he straightens up once more, wiping away a few tears and his voice still wavering and giggly as he manages to get out, “P-Packer- Rick, seriously, o-oh my- oh my _god_ ,” he chokes out, and suddenly Rick makes a mental note to give Zyshrk a boner at the _least_ opportune time possible. Maybe at the next funeral they have to attend.

Cheeks starting to heat up (and already a rather pretty shade of pink), he rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and standing tall as he snorts. “Oh, hush. I- I had hormone- emotions, a-and crushes, and hormones like you did, Morty, n-not to mention I- Zyshrk why the h-hell are _you_ laughing so hard, y-you’re- you’re the one that I screwed so hard y-you- that you couldn’t walk for the next- n-next few solar days!” But despite this rather lewd claim, they’re only grimace-grinning wider and wider until they simultaneously look like they’re being brutally tortured and like they’ve seen the funniest thing in the universe.

Shaking their head, they only burble again, two eye stalks winking as the third one scans the store. "Well, yes, Rick, but you see, unlike you, I'm quite willing to explain my sexual mannerisms and/or desires when asked by a consenting party, whereas yo-mmph!" Their 'mouth' is suddenly covered by a calloused hand, Rick doing his best to appear angry but the silly little grin quirked across his lips gives his half-assed facade away.

"C'mon, Mort-Morty, let's go get you fitted for a binder, a-and- and leave _Zyshrk_ to their own devices," Rick says as he pulls his hand away from the snickering alien's mouth. "And- a-and keep that to the bedroom! God, I need- I need to- I'm gonna get back at you later, I-I swear," he grumbles, but Zyshrk just winks with one eye this time, slowly making their way over to someone that's looking at a rack of bras with built-in breasts. ' _They look shockingly realistic_ ,' Morty thinks to himself.

He's shaken out of his mild daze of amazement by Rick's insistent tugging on the back of his shirt. "Morty c-come on! We can get- I can get you somethin' better than- th-than fake tits to grab at and squeeze _later_ , we gotta hurry bef- before the mid-solar hour rush comes in, a-and you don't want to be in the path of an angry Glerxion, _trust me,_ " he says before dragging Morty into what looks like a changing room, but once they're inside, it's clear it's not your everyday clothing store dressing room. For one, there are several types of measuring tapes hanging up on hooks set into the wall, a small sink in the corner, and a love seat on the wall in-between. Finally, a large, floor-length mirror that's taller than even Rick, but only by a few inches.

"Morty!" He's jerked out of his stunned gazing around the room once more by Rick's sharp voice. "J-Jeez, I could- I could swear that you're even more out if it th-than- than usual," Rick says with a quiet snort as he looks over the tapes. Choosing the one most relevant to a human's body size, he turns to Morty once more, tilting his brow. "Take your shirt off, Morty, an- and bra, if you're wearing one," he says with a nonchalant shrug.

At this, Morty's cheeks go bright red, several confused and absolutely mortified little squeaks escaping him before Rick rolls his eyes and explains, "I-I need your measurements, Morty. I thought you'd be- b-be more comfortable with me doing it instead of- of some random stranger touching your boobs. Anyways, I-I used to work here, so it's not like I'm inexperienced at this o-or anything."

At this, he purses his lips, brow furrowing as he seems to think incredibly hard on it for about two seconds before nodding and gripping the edges of his shirt. "A-Al- Alright, Rick, fine, j-just- uh, can you turn around? J-Just- it'd feel awkward, like- l-like I'm giving you a-a show, or, uh, something like that," he says with a slight pink flush remaining on his cheeks after the rest has faded away.

Rick rolls his eyes and mutters something that sounds suspiciously close to 'yeah, well, 's not like I'd mind', but he complies with Morty's wishes and turns to face the wall opposite from where Morty's standing. "Feel- f-feel free to tell me when you're naked, Mort- Morty," Rick says with a snicker. He hears a few rustles of clothing, the sound of cloth gently hitting the floor, then a few soft grunts. One more pat of cloth hitting the floor later, he hears Morty stammer out, "O-Okay- okay, Rick, h-here, I'm- th-the- I'm topless."

Rick turns around, tilting a brow at how red Morty's face is and resisting the urge to tease him as revenge for earlier. Instead, however, he prods at the arms crossed over a relatively average-sized chest. "HeEAUGH- hey, arms up, I gotta measure you- you like, for a bra but not as stupid," he says, holding the tape measure semi-taut between his hands and tapping his foot lightly on the floor as he waits.

Still blushing furiously, he nods, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath for a moment before letting his arms drop. He keeps them shut for a few seconds longer before tentatively looking up at Rick and raising his arms so that his wrists are level with the middle of his ribcage. "L-Like- like that, Rick?"

He has to resist the urge to stare at his grandson's absolutely beautiful chest, internally slapping himself across the face (' _filthy pervert, he doesn't like you like that, get your shit together_ ') before he offers an encouraging smile and nods. "Ye- YeAAh- yeah, Morty, just a little bit higher- there you go," he half-murmurs as he wraps the tape around the shorter's torso, taking mental note of Morty's measurements before pulling back with a self-satisfied little huff. Rick can't help but notice how hard Morty's nipples are, and judging by the little hitches he's been hearing in the other's breath every time he'd breathed over one of Morty's nipples or had touched the cold plastic of the measure to them, Morty has noticed as well.

There's long silence, unbroken for what feels like hours until Rick breathes too hard and warm breath fans out over Morty's ridiculously sensitive nipples. And then he whimpers, and suddenly Rick's got both arms around him and Morty's breasts are being squished slightly up against the rough fabric of Rick's shirt and coat. Squirming, he gasps out, "R-Rick-! God, b-be- be careful- nnh-!" When Rick doesn't move away, Morty surges up to kiss him hard, stunning the older enough that he staggers backwards in surprise, eyes wide and a firey blush rampant on his cheeks.

"M-Mor- Mort- M-Morty?" His stammer's worse than ever, which is oddly endearing in its own way. "I-I- I'm sorry, I- I-I should've warned you, I thought- I-I thought you were getting cold, s-so I wanted to warm you up a-a bit before continuing-"

Rick's cut off by an embarrassed little giggle from Morty, the red on his face nearly identical to the shade on Rick's. "I-It's, uh...i-it's alright, it's f-fine!" He pauses, a dreamy sort of look spreading over his face for a moment. "...m-more than fine, you- y-you tasted j-just...like I thought..." He seems to snap out of whatever state he was just in, blushing even harder and shaking his head hard. "I- sorry! Th-That wasn't okay, I-I'm sorry, I-I promise it'll never happen again," he says with a short nod.

At that, Rick frowns, walking back up to Morty and gently resting a calloused hand on the soft cheek. "...n-no, no, don't be sorry, n-not for my sake. W-Was that, uh...was that on a-a whim, or y-you've always wanted to, o-or, what?" His hand slips down to Morty's neck, gently caressing the skin there but plenty light-handed enough that Morty could simply push his hand off if he felt like it.

A quiver of pleasure runs up Morty's spine and he shakes his head, trying to will his blush away, or, at the very least make it so that it doesn't feel like his face is going to explode. "I-I, uh...I-I've sort of always wanted to kiss you," he mumbles, practically whispering and his gaze moving back down to the ground right as his jaw is gripped gently and he's made to look back up at Rick. Eyes wide in confusion, he blinks twice before being asked a question that nearly makes him question whether this is all one huge, crazy, wonderful dream after all.

"Well, th-that was pathetic, want an old pro to- to teach you how it's done? Only if you want to, thoOOO- though." He offers a half-cheeky little grin, something at the back of his mind pushing and warning him that this isn’t right, that he shouldn’t even be doing this, but he pushes it away. Only Morty can decide whether this is right or wrong anymore, he’s too far in to let something as petty as morals distract him from the very real possibility of getting to makeout with his grandson.

When he gets a timid nod from a still-red Morty, Rick grins before leaning down to gently press his lips to the shorter’s, moving them and guiding Morty how to use his lips, and eventually his tongue and teeth.

A few minutes of slightly clumsy and slightly giggly makeouts later, Morty’s leaning his forehead against Rick’s chest, panting slightly and the biggest, dopiest grin on his face that he’s made in a long time. “...th-that was- that was very- that was nice, y-y-you- you taught me a lot, Rick,” he says with a breathy little laugh.

Rick lets him stay there for a bit, nodding in agreement and sighing happily. “Mmhm, we should- w-we should definitely do that again sometime, juUUUS- just sayin’.” He pushes Morty back by the shoulders gently, pecking him on the forehead before picking up the tape measure from when he’d dropped it earlier. “So, ready for me to get the last measurement? Af- after this, you’ll get your very own customized binder, courtesy of me having been besties with the best damn seamstress working here,” he says with a grin.

Morty just giggles again and nods, raising his arms so that Rick can get the last measurement required before he’s patted on the head and ordered to ‘S-Stay- stay here, Morty; I gotta go get this thing sewed, i-it’ll- it’ll take like five minutes tops,’ before Rick locks the door behind himself and walks out. Twiddling his thumbs, he thinks over in his mind what he wants to say about all of what just happened, but no words come to him. He decides he’s probably reading too much into things; he’ll just let things happen as they do, and hopefully, he’ll be able to work up the nerve to tell Rick that he loves him.

Jolted out of his thoughts by a loud knock and Rick’s voice telling him who it is, he grabs his shirt and holds it up to his chest before opening the door just enough to let the taller in, then shutting it. He tosses the garment off to the side at seeing what’s in his grandpa’s arms; a slightly darker yellow shirt that looks much more masculine, a pair of black cargo pants, and several different colours and types of binders. Before he can really stop himself, he gasps and lurches forwards to hug Rick tightly, knocking the both of them over into a giggly pile.

“O-Oh- oh my god, Rick, th-that- that was so _fast_ , a-and this- boy clothing- b-binders, I-I- thank you, Rick,” he says, stammering too much and his grin looking as though it’s threatening to split his face into two.

The older just snorts and gets back up, brushing off the clothing he’d gotten before dropping it onto the loveseat, picking out a binder and tossing it at Morty’s face. “Oh, shut- shut it, Morty; just wait ‘till you see yourself wearing them, you- you’re gonna look fuckin’ adorable, a-an-and after your haircut, you’ll be goddamn golden.” He grins and scruffs his knuckles gently into the top of Morty’s head before leaning against the wall the mirror isn’t on. “Tell me if you need any help, alright? These- these things- pullover binders are a bitch to get on, esp- especially the first time wearing one, Morty.”

A few minutes of grunting, sweating, and one or two sharp cries of pain later, Morty’s wearing his new binder, chest nearly completely flat as he grins at himself in the mirror. “...wow, I-I’m- I look like- well, I-I mean, aside from my long hair, I-I’m- I look like a- l-like a _guy_!” He turns to grin at Rick, absolutely beaming as he looks back down to poke at his squishy but relatively flat chest in mild amazement.

Rick comes closer, tilting an eyebrow before putting his hands over Morty’s chest and asking, “May I?” When he gets a nod, he slips one hand underneath the binder, adjusting it for the shorter (and causing a shocked and embarrassed squeal to come up out of him as well) so that he’s now completely flat. “There- there you go, you little shit. Next time, though, you- you have to do it yourself, unless you want me- me to teach you that as well? Got- gotta warn you though, Morty, my hands are pretty rough, i-if- if you haven’t noticed.”

Morty just rolls his eyes and leans up to give Rick a clumsy peck on the lips, cheeks burning bright red as he shrugs and turns back to the mirror. “...m-may- maybe you should do that for me again, wh-when I next- when I need it,” he murmurs, the tone with a smartass tone to it, but he’s serious underneath it.

They spend a few hours in that room, Rick helping Morty with trying on all of the binders. They end up buying several other shirts as well, and when they go up to pay, Morty stammers and tries to tell Rick, “D-Don’t- don’t pay for _all_ of that, o-oh my- oh my god, this- this is too much, m-maybe we should only buy some-” But he’s kissed silent, and he’s too busy blushing bright, bright red as Rick pays for everything they’d picked out.

On the ride back home, they nearly crash into a black hole due to Morty going over to sit in Rick’s lap and kiss him breathless with the new skills he’s acquired. Despite this little incident, the only ‘repercussions’ that he faces is Rick refusing to reciprocate until he’s pulled over into a little space rest-stop, allowing for him to give his full attention to making Morty squirm with more kissing.

They get back home at nearly 2AM, and Morty sleepily mumbles a ‘g-g’night, Rick’ before stumbling into the cot Rick sleeps on. Rick doesn’t have the heart to move him, and they end up falling asleep together, forced to curl up close to each other due to the small size of it. When Morty wakes up, he just giggles sleepily and presses a light kiss to Rick’s lips, smiling before laying his head back down.

This could work out.

 

 


End file.
